Hali Ford
Hali Ford is a contestant on TV Stars Paris. She is best known for dominating the game strategically and in challenges. Throughout the first episode, I Knew Catbug Would Protect Me, Hali made frequent mentions of her job as a lawyer. She picked up a stone and commented that if “ya go into the courtroom, and someone’s getting locked cuz he couldn’t keep his hands off the stone he used to kill a guy with”. It made very little sense to everyone involved, and she later left a confessional about not murdering anyone if her pair was not bad. Nina said hello to Hali, but Hali commented that she felt like she knew Nina from somewhere, but that it was like a big questionable cloud. The two were paired up together, and won MVP status late after the VIP challenge occurred. In the second episode, This Is My Superbowl, Hali won VIP status for the first time in a long run of VIP wins. She stated that she was strategizing and felt like a pirate, and later on, said that the vote tying shocked her like loose wires falling on the TV Stars “fort”. In episode three, If I Were a Fish I’d Be a super Bass, Hali moped around about the elimination of Mike Holloway. She said in a confessional that he was loud, but charmingly loud, and unlike many others in the house for her. At elimination, there was a brief campaign for her elimination by Boring Boy, but nobody saw it through. During episode four, I Don’t Understand Stupid, Hali talked about how she loved being in Paris and how she loved Nina as a partner. She threw a party in the TV Stars basement, and then later failed the VIP competition. At elimination, Hali received two votes against Kaitlyn’s four, and she narrowly escaped being eliminated. In episode five, O-U-T-C-A-S-T, Hali remained very quiet in the main game. She spoke to her various alliances about being a pirate and who she believed she should target at night. She won MVP status again and was tasked with dealing out two items, which she gave to Dan and Sunshine. At elimination, Hali was forced to vote between the two. When the renewals were handed out, she stated that she loved both of the targets in the game to death, but that one of them had to go. During You’re Dead to Me, episode six, Hali won her next VIP Status. She spoke in the confessional about how she was excited to not have to vote anyone out that night, and said that the challenge made her feel like a Greek goddess. That night, the vote deadlocked between Nina and RKelly. Hali became anxious, as well as the rest of the celebrities, but there was nothing to worry about as the two engaged in the straw drawing tie breaker. Nina was eliminated, leaving Hali satisfied. It was later revealed that she had attempted to blindside Nina, and that straws sealed her feat. In episode seven, Witch Powers, Hali became excited about going to the end of the game. After losing the VIP challenge to RKelly, Hali formulated a plan with Dan to go to the end with each other and vote out Roslyn. However, Roslyn had a different idea. She told Dan about things she had heard from Hali about him, which made Dan switch his vote. Hali was blindsided with just two votes and sent out to the jury. In the end, she, like many others, was bitter over Roslyn’s game, and thus voted for RKelly to win.